


Write Me A Story

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Barebacking, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For months he has subsisted purely off the memories of pale, silky skin over hard lines of sinew and muscle. But now he gets to go home, if only for a while and those dreams can turn into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for k_magz on LJ. She prompted: “WWII Klaine. Blaine finally comes home from the war and all he wants to do is ride his boyfriend's cock until the world ends.” I’m sorry this took so long, it was just one of those fics that whenever I opened it, I hated everything I had and started over. Must have happened a half dozen times. I shit thee not, this is like the fourth title it had too. I also did an unnecessary amount of research for this fic, things that didn’t even make their way into the story. >_

Blaine felt like he was dreaming. This certainly mirrored the dreams he’d been having for the many months he was away. Tucked away in cold hard barracks, he had felt so very alone. The sound of gunshots echoed between his ears, a twisted nightly lullaby accompanied by scratchy sheets and hard pillows. Nothing like the gentle, speeding thump, thump of Kurt’s heart as they lay in the taller boy’s freshly laundered bed.

Yes, it felt like he was dreaming. But after months, his dreams were turning into reality.

“Oh, Blaine.” Kurt said, breathless and needy. Just the way that made Blaine’s spine shiver and shake, his limbs heavy with the desire that coursed through them. It was almost too much, too soon. To go from the sound of plane engines and gunshots, to the soft whimpers of his beloved, it was… it was everything.

“I need you so much. Missed you so much.” Blaine couldn’t help but whisper into Kurt’s neck as he licked and nibbled at the skin there. There was no explaining to Kurt how much he had missed him. How much Blaine had had to hide while away. He wanted to defend his country, yes that’s true. But he hadn’t known how much he’d have to hide. It felt like a light was shining on his every move. Did he laugh enough at that joke about the woman’s boobs? Had he flirted and smiled well enough with the waitress at the pub?

He had to be perfect. A perfect soldier and a perfect man. Slipping would mean death worse than what the Nazi were handing out.

Here was the only place he could be himself.

“I missed you, too.” Kurt said as he worked the buttons of Blaine’s shirt. It clearly needed to go. They needed to be closer, god Blaine just needed him so much. It had been so cold on the front lines. The German winters harsh and biting, taking just as many men as the bullets had. But he was cold in another way. Without Kurt to lighten his heart, the freezing burn of murder seeped into his chest and burrowed there like a nesting creature. It hurt.

Pushing Kurt’s shirt over his head and running his nails down the pale skin of the boy’s back, he reacquainted himself with the silky soft feel of Kurt’s skin. He kissed down the collarbone and chest, making his way to the heart of the man he loved. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Shh, don’t be sorry. It’s ok, Blaine. It’s ok.” Kurt tightened his finger’s hold in this curly hair. Or what remained of it. It had just started to grow back after the military cut had taken over his life.

“I wish I could have written you more.” It had been too dangerous to try more often. It would have been suspicious. But god, he had so much to say. Every night he wrote elaborate letters to Kurt. He told him of the cold and the dirt and death, but also of the life. The forests were beautiful at dawn, the growing light reflecting off the snow in glistening colours and Blaine had wished that he could watch the site with Kurt at his side one day. And there were other good things too; Nick and Jeff were some of the best friends anyone could ask for.

“Tell me now.”

Blaine froze, his body tensing as Kurt’s lips found the scar on this hip from the bullet that had sent him home. Tell him now? Did Kurt want to hear about the putrid smell of decaying bodies? Did he want to hear about the sharp crack of a gun as it went off? Or perhaps wanted to know about the feeling of blood rushing through your hears, till you can’t hear a thing but the pounding of your own heart, the fear and courage and hope mixing till you can’t tell the difference anymore.

The man closed his eyes at the words, mind nearly detaching from the feel of Kurt buttoning and pulling down his slacks. It was as if he was in two worlds. His body here with Kurt, but his mind, still lying on the cold forest floors of southern Germany. How did he reconcile that? How could he ever leave that place?

The feel of Kurt’s hand rubbing circles on this back brought him back to reality. “Tell me, Blaine. Let me help.”

“It was cold.” He began, hands rubbing against the warmth of Kurt’s legs as if he could bring warmth to past frozen skin. “And the nights were dark.

“I thought I was going to die so many times. Is saw so many people… Trent…” Blaine couldn’t get the words out. He just saw the light going out of Trent’s eyes, no matter how they tried to put pressure on the wound. It hadn’t help, there had been so much blood, so much....

The feel of Kurt grinding his hips downward brought a broken moan from Blaine’s lips. He opened his eyes and replaced the red mixing in the snow with the blue and green flecks of Kurt’s eyes. The colours held him, more captivating then the way the moon had hung over his head, large and guiding as he lay on the cold dirt ground. He held his lover’s gaze as the other man reached for the lotion on the nightstand and poured some on his fingers. As much as he would like to look down and see the finger that was circling his hole, he could not look away

“Keep talking.”

The push of a single finger entering him made him gasp, head snapping back to hit the pillow. “Th-there were good-d things too. I made Friends. Nick and Jeff are from Ohi-hio too.”

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement, the vibrations so close to Blaine’s cock made him pause speaking to moan. Kurt took that as the good sign it was and added another finger. The burn was so good. He felt so full already, with just two fingers in his ass. But it was wonderful. For the first time since he boarded that bus to basic training, he didn’t feel like his heart was missing in his chest. The more Kurt touched him, the more the beast that had grown inside him thawed and moved away. Making room only for Kurt.

“Go on.” Kurt said, licking a single strip up Blaine’s cock, who in turn lifted his hips to reach for more. Even as his hips ground down onto the fingers stretching him. He planted his feet on the bed, giving him leverage to push as he sought more.

“And I thought of you. All th-the time. When I saw something n-n-nice I wanted to buy it for you. Or w-watch the sunsets with you.”

Another gasp was ripped from him when the first finger was added and he couldn’t keep speaking. At least not coherently, not when Kurt kept grazing the pads of his fingers against he spot inside him that made him see stars. Right now, he didn’t care about the war. Barely even remembered that he had been in one, he just needed Kurt.

“Please, please, Kurt. So long, need you.” He heard himself beg and while he probably should, he couldn’t bring himself to feel shame. Not in front of Kurt. He was the one person that he didn’t have to hide around.

The fingers left him then and Blaine couldn’t help but whine, high and needy. No. He was empty again. So empty and so alone. He needed Kurt, needed, needed. He didn’t want to ever be away from him again. He opened his eyes again, not even realising he had closed them, to see Kurt hovering above him. The look in his eyes took what little breath Blaine had away. There was so much love there; so much care and emotion Blaine couldn’t help but feel himself start to tear up.

He grabbed the back of Kurt’s neck to pull him down for another kiss, need him close, needing the other man close, as close as possible. Kurt didn’t seem to have any objection so this, using his tongue to explore the inside of Blaine’s mouth as if he could crawl inside. And Blaine wished he could. If only he could keep Kurt inside him always, never letting him go. A hope inside his chest. A reason.

A sensation of vertigo made Blaine break the kiss and it took a moment for him to realise that Kurt had flipped them over. Blaine looked down at the love of his life curiously. Kurt just smiled and raised an eyebrow, as if to say that Blaine knew what he wanted. And he did. With another lingering kiss, Blaine raised himself up till he was straddling Kurt’s thighs.

He looked down at the cock next to his, long and flushed, red with want and Blaine felt an overwhelming urge to take the head in his mouth and taste the pre-come that leaked out the slit. He wanted, he wanted so much. But that would have to wait, because as much as he wanted all of it, this needed to come first. He had to have Kurt inside him. So he got a handful of lotion and rubbed it on the beautiful cock as fast as he could.

The sound of Kurt’s breath hitching made Blaine’s heart race even faster. The flushed look on his face as Blaine worked his hand faster and tighter made him never want to stop. He wished he could take a picture of him like this and keep it with him at all times. “Please, Blaine. Need you.”

And Blaine needed him too, needed him so much more than Kurt would ever know. He locked eyes with the man again, and Kurt sat up against the headboard, arms circling around Blaine to keep him in his lap. Their eyes stayed locked together as Blaine slowly lowered himself on to Kurt’s dick. The stretch was a bit much, even after preparation because it had been so long. But it was good. Dear God, it was good and Blaine felt so impatient, so needy for it he didn’t care about a bit of a stretch. He pushed down as fast as he could, till be bottomed out completely in Kurt’s lap, both of them pausing to savour this feel.

They were together again.

With a nudge from Kurt, Blaine rose up on his haunches, till only the head of the cock remained inside him, then dropped back down, hard and fast. Both of them moaned, Blaine’s nails sunk into the soft skin of Kurt’s back, scratching and trying to find purchase as they built a rhythm. Together, together, together. Kurt was with him again. With him, inside him, holding him, just as he had dreamed of for so long.

“You were what kept me going.” Blaine finally breathed into Kurt’s ear. He wasn’t sure if the words came out quite right, broken by moans as it was. But the tightening of Kurt’s arms around him made him thing the message got across. “I fought for you. I lived for you.”

With a gasp, Kurt’s body tensed, spilling inside him. It was wet and it was messing, and god it felt so good, Blaine didn’t care. It was real. This was real. Not some dream where he’d wake up messing in his boxers and surrounded by his fellow soldiers. Kurt was here. Kurt. Kurt.

“Thank you for coming back to me.” Kurt whispered into his ear and that was all it took for Blaine to be coming too, spilling over both of their stomachs, his love’s name on his lips.

The blood pounded in his ears, but this time it did not worry him. Kurt was here, arms around him like a vice as they both came down from the sensations they had shared. Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, feeling the sweat damp skin on his cheek and happy for it. The war had come and gone, but Kurt and he were still here, a tale that would continue on.


End file.
